Tooth brushing is part of a daily oral hygiene activity. Proper dental care involves regular flossing, brushing and dental checkups. According to the American Dental Association, a major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue, where a bacterial coating harbors organisms and debris that contribute to bad breath. Tissue in the mouth, and especially the tongue, is a haven for the growth of microorganisms. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue and other soft tissues in the mouth play a role in the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis. In general, the bacteria produce volatile sulfur compounds (VSC). If there is enough buildup of the sulfur compounds, the result can be bad breath or oral malodor.
Dentists generally recommend that an individual brush his or her teeth for a minimum interval per cleaning, such as two minutes. Despite such recommendations, many individuals, especially young children, do not regularly brush their teeth for the recommended minimum interval. Such habits often can be attributed to the individual regarding tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects. Dental checkups to a dentist office are typically the only feedback a person receives on their dental cleaning efforts. There is unfortunately ample time between checkups for poor dental habits to cause problems. For example, gingivitis, periodontal disease, and a host of other problems can be magnified if poor dental cleaning habits are not rectified promptly.